The Marauders Take the Stage
by magicaltears
Summary: What happens when someone messed up a potion and it causes all of Hogwarts to sing what their truely feeling? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

-1Title- The Marauders take the stage.

Author- Magicaltears A.K.A. Britt

Disclaimer- I do not own them, any of them, if I did, a lot would be different, Sirius wouldn't have, GONE ON HIS LONG TRIP! Don't care what anyone says (and yes I have read DH but I still don't believe he's dead) . Anyway, I do not own them, JK Rowling does. And I also do not own any of the songs (Unless otherwise noted as I am a singer so I do write songs as well) that you see or notice.

Summary- The Marauders (And a few select others) take the stage in the humorous fic about what happens when an idiot (I.E. THE RAT) screws up a potion, unknown feelings are let out, idiots are unmasked (Yep, I said it!) and a few other little things are known to the crazy wizards and witches of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A Bark like laugh filled the dungeon, somehow drowning out the sounds of the bellowing potions master.

"PETIGREW! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO READ? THAT WASN'T IN THE DIRECTIONS!"

Peter Petigrew winced, this was the 8th cauldron that had exploded because of him just this term alone. He was currently caked with a purple substance and a pink smoke was emanating throughout the dungeon and out the classroom door.

Sirius Black and James Potter looked at their (Erm…this is SO painful for me to write) best friend and couldn't help but laugh again. Peter looked at his friends and glowered at him, trying to look intimidating but all he managed to do was make himself look like a monkey's butt. (Sorry, I'll TRY to be nice but sometimes Sirius steals the keyboard and writes what he wants versus what I want. Sirius- HEY! That was all you Britt! Hehe, anyway!)

Peter sneered at his best friends as they had gotten the entire classroom laughing at him right along with them.

'Sometimes its hard being best friends with the most popular guys in school'

That was definitely an understatement. James Potter and Sirius Black were definitely liked among most people, especially the girls. Even people in other houses (except for the Slytherins of course) wanted to be seen in the presence of the two males.

James paid no attention to the stares he received, as he only had eyes for one person. Problem was, she was the only girl in Hogwarts (once again, excluding the Slytherins. Sirius- Who really ever considers Slytherins a part of Hogwarts anyway?! Britt- Be nice to the stupid snakes!!! Sirius- You just called them stupid! Britt- We can talk about this in my room, let the nice readers finish reading this fic! Anyway), she was the only girl in Hogwarts not to fancy the quidditch player. Sirius however, took his spot as Hogwarts heartthrob very seriously ,(Sirius cannot comment on the overly used pun as he has duct tape across his mouth to keep from talking. OoO, he's glaring at me, he looks sexy!). And has taken it upon himself to date (and I use the term loosely) every girl at Hogwarts before he graduates. Most girls in Hogwarts are very intelligent, but when it comes to Sirius Black, they all lose their common sense.

The Bell rang loudly, signaling the end of Potions. Once in the corridor, Sirius and James each grabbed one of Peter's arms and led him away from their classmates, to let the normal color return to his face as it had looked like he was a lobster.

"Thanks guys, I swear Slughorn has it out for me!"

Sirius slapped him on the back, showing that it was not a problem.

"Nah Wormtail, he not out for you, you just suck at Potions."

Pete turned red again and James smacked the dog animagus over the head.

"HEY! Prongs, that hurt! Your such a son of a bi-" Before he could finish his sentence, his ebst friend put his hand over the mangy mutt's mouth.

"Listen pad foot, do you hear that? 

Sirius did in deed hear something coming for the great hall, sounded like someone singing.

The three boys looked at each other for a split second before dashing towards the sound. When they reached their destination, all stopped in their tracks. Standing on the Slytherin table wehere two girls glaring at one another and a boy was sitting near the scene looking quite guilty. The two girls were 5th years named Patrice Mattli and Kathleen Kohl. The boy was a 7th year by the name of Lucius Malfoy. That wasn't the weird part, as Lucius was a known player throughout the rest of the school. The only ones who didn't know were the Slytherin girls as they were the ones he played. The weird thing was the two girls were singing.

Patrice - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
Kathleen- Uh Hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.  
Patrice - Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?  
Oh you know his name.  
Kathleen - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
Patrice - Well I just want to let you that he's mine.  
Kathleen - Huh no no he's mine!  
Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Patrice:  
Think its time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane

Kathleen:  
But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But your blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

Patrice:  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, Aint that a shame

Kathleen:  
But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something thats so good  
All my love was all it took  
(The boy is mine)

Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (Boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Kathleen:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know its me not you  
And if you didn't know it's cause it's true

Patrice:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is apart of my life  
I know its killing you inside

Kathleen:  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

Patrice:  
When will you get the picture  
Your the past I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine

Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine  
Monica:  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

Patrice:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place thats in my heart  
He was my love right from the start

(Kathleen) Give it on up  
(Patrice) Had about enough  
(Kathleen) It's not hard to see  
(Patrice) The boy is mine oh ah...  
(Kathleen) I'm sorry that you  
(Patrice) Seem to be confused  
(Kathleen) He belongs to me  
(Patrice) No no. You need to give it up  
(Kathleen) About enough  
(Patrice) It's not hard to see  
(Kathleen) The boy is mine  
(Patrice) Mine...oh mine  
(Kathleen) You seem to be confused  
(Patrice) He belongs to me

(Kathleen) The boy is mine, not yours  
(Patrice) But mine  
(Kathleen) Not yours  
(Patrice) But mine  
(Kathleen) Not yours  
(Patrice) But mine

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine! 

The great hall was silent for a minute before a large round of applause rang out. As the 3 Gryffindor boys clapped, they all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

'What was that?'

TBC! I promise Remus will be in the next chapter. He just didn't fit in this one. Review and you'll get the next chapter!.


	2. James Cowboy Hat

-1Chapter 2

The 3 Young Gryffindors hurried up to the Gryffindor common room to talk privately, and to also try to find their 4th companion. When they reached the 6th floor dormitory, they all flopped down on their respective beds.

"uh…what the bloody hell was that?"

Padfoot snorted at the young rat animagus.

"No idea worm tail, I mean those 2 girls are two of the shyest girls at Hogwarts, what's the deal with that.

James shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well."

Just when they were going to stop talking about it, their 4th friend came in and flopped down on his bed.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Remus"

They all chorused.

"Oh my goodness Moony, you'll never believe what happened today in the Great Hall!"

Remus Lupin quirked his eyebrow at the excited dog animagus.

"Do I even want to know? Wait, let me guess, one of the girls whose obsessed with you called your mom again and your mom being the lovely woman she is sent you another howler?"

Prongs and Wormtail snorted as Padfoot's face grew red, obviously they weren't the only ones who remembered that lovely day either. Padfoot didn't answer quick enough so Prongs answered for him.

"No, although I'd love to see that again. These two Slytherin girls got up on their house table and started singing this muggle song about how the boy was hers or something. It was HILARIOUS!"

The young werewolf laughed a little bit.

"Are you serious?"

"NO! I'M SIRIUS!"

In return for the overly used pun, Sirius had three pillows thrown at his face at the exact same time.

"Well fine then!"

Later that night the 4 boys were once again in the Great Hall. James of course was staring at Lily Evans.

"Hey Pads, Moons, Worm, do you guys notice something weird about Evans?"

Remus looked over at his fellow bookworm and quirked an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, she does seem kind of jittery. I wonder what's wrong. maybe she's sick."

James smiled a massive smile that showed all his white teeth.

"Maybe if she's sick she's delirious and she'll say yes when I go out with her!"

The 3 Gryffindors looked at their 4th and shook their heads, knowing that James would never learn. They all watched as James walked up to the poor red head for the 898th time.

"Hey Evans, want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Evans looked around fearfully before muttering a one word answer.

"Yes"

James looked down in disappointment before he registered what she said.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Lily sighed and shook her head, wondering what was wrong with her.

"I said yes Potter…I mean James. I'll go with you."

James smiled and kissed her hand before hurrying down towards his friends, noticing they all had the same shocked reactions on their faces that he knew was on his face.

"Guess what guys?!"

All of a sudden a strange music could be heard from all around them, but they couldn't figure out where it was coming from, they did know though that this couldn't be good.

James climbed up on the table and conjured a microphone and a cowboy hat and started to sing a country song that they were pretty sure he'd never even heard before.

She moved into my old apartment  
thats how we got this whole thing started  
she called and said that i had mail waiting there for me,  
I told her that Id come and get it  
how could i know in just a minute  
that id be standing face to face with my own destiny

ohh and we sat there talkin just like we were old friends  
and ohh i asked her can i see u again

she said yes  
and i said wow  
and she said when  
and i said how about right now  
love cant wait  
then i asked if she believed in fate  
she said yes

the days flew by just like a fast train  
and nothing else has been on my brain  
except the thought of how she makes me  
the man i wanna be  
and she's the one i want for a million reasons  
loving her its just like breathing  
its easy and it obvious  
she was made for me

ohh the it happend one night looking in her eyes  
ohh and i popped the question  
and much to my suprise..

she said yes  
and i said wow  
and she said when  
and i said how about right now  
love cant wait  
then i asked if she believed in fate  
she said yes

so we called the precher, family, and friends  
and nothing been the same since

she said yes  
and i said wow  
and she said when  
and i said how about right now  
love cant wait  
then i asked if she believed in fate  
she said yes

she said yes 

By the end of the song, everyone was falling out of their seats, laughing at the black haired boy. He just took it all in stride, not caring as She had FINALLY SAID YES!

Padfoot and Wormtail had tears streaming down their faces and Remus just shook his head, trying to control his laughter.

The young Potter smiled and sat down, looking completely innocent.

"So, I'm hungry."

TBC! Okay, I know this was kind of a goofy chapter, but it was funny, or at least I thought so. Lol. I just thought it was funny that James Potter was singing country. ANYWAY, please review as it will make me write quicker.


	3. Oops I did it again

-1Sirius could not stop laughing at his best friend after his little show in the great hall.

"What the hell was that Prongs?"

The stag animagus shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"No idea Pads, but who cares cuz guess what!"

The 3 sane marauders (or at least the sane ones at this moment) all grinned at each other before chiming in.

"She said yes!"

James laughed at them and soon they were all laughing. By the time they all calmed down Remus had a contemplative look on his handsome face.

"The only thing that I'm confused about is why did you get up and sing? I mean, I know you're an exhibitionist but still, that's a little much even for you."

"Honestly my dear Moony, I have no idea what happened. One minute I was hearing my future wife and the mother of my unborn children say that she would love to go with me, and the next thing I know I am up on the table singing an awesome song."

Sirius and Peter started laughing again while Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me that you had no control over your body or mouth?"

"I guess that's what I'm saying"

"But wait-"

"I bet that's what affected Lucius' two chicks!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, pads, for one thing, its rude to interrupt people! But I agree with you for once."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at the werewolf, which he just ignored.

Peter looked at his friends, trying quietly to figure out a way to get out of the room. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that if he didn't get out he was going to say something that he'd really regret. Unfortunately for him, Remus was way too observant for his own good.

"Hey Pete, you okay?"

Before the smallest and roundest boy could even think about his answer, he stepped up onto his school trunk, and looked at his "friends" with a look of superiority.

"I think I did it again

I made you believe

That I was your friend.

Ooh James.

It may seem like I can be trusted

It doesn't mean, that I'm serious.

Have you lose all your senses?

Cuz this is finally me.

At this point, Peter started dancing, waving his arms and legs and moving his hips and shaking his butt (A/N I know, BAD IMAGE!)

Oops I did it again

I played with your life

Got lost in the game

Ooh James James

You think I'm your friend

That I'm sent from above

Well I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this.

Dreaming away,

Wishing that I could be like you too

I smile, watching the day.

Don't you see you're a fool in so many ways.

Did you lose all your senses?

This is is finally me

Oops I did it again

I played with your life

Got lost in the game.

Ooh James James

You think I'm your friend

That I'm sent from above

Well I'm not that innocent

The three marauders were staring at the singing boy and were shocked to see something 2 ghosts come out, one was Lord Voldemort and one was their friend who was on his knees in front of him. The real Peter stopped dancing (A/N Thank god) and watched with a evil smile on his face.

"Peter, before you go there's something I have to give you."

At this point, he burns the dark mark into Peter's arm.

"It's deadly, but wait a minute isn't this?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"But I thought you had to do something spectacular before you could get it"

"You're brining me Potter, you're the reason that I will kill him" 

"Yes I will and yes I am."

Oops I did it again

I played with your life

Got lost in the game.

Ooh James James

You think I'm your friend

That I'm sent from above

Well I'm not that innocent.

Once the very disturbing song and dance number was over, the ugly rat realized what he had said and done. Quickly he transformed into a rat and ran away before the shock could wear off and the 3 REAL Marauders could even respond.

TBC! Okay, I know, this was really really goofy. But I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get rid of the rat. Anyway! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will be up!


	4. Best Friend

-1"Did that actually happen?"

Remus nodded his head at his friend's question.

"I think it did Prongs. I'm not sure why though."

"I know why Moony! Because Wormtail's always been a rat, hello, it's his animagus form for Merlin's sake! But I don't want to think about him right now, I want to go to the Great Hall and get some food!"

"Do you ever think about anything but food Padfoot?"

"Yep! Girls, and sex!"

Remus rolled his eyes at his childish friend.

"Let's go you two. We can discuss Wormtail's change when we get done eating so Padfoot wont waste away to nothing."

Sirius nodded his head enthusiastically.

When the trio of friends came down to the Great Hall, luckily (For him at least) Peter was nowhere in sight. Sirius smiled at his friends as he ate a chicken wing.

'I cant believe how lucky I am to have friends like these. Especially James. He is my best friend of all time.'

Before he could even think about what was happening, everyone heard the now familiar sound of a song starting up. Sirius took a leaf out of James' book and stood on the Gryffindor house table. He smiled at everyone before focusing on James.

C'mon, c'mon, best friend

We all need a best friend, a best friend

I remember when we was young  
Playing pool after school, keeping it cool  
People say we were the troublesome two  
I know the girls like me and you  
I can never forget the times you've covered my back  
You helped me out and cut me slack  
There was nothin' you'd never do  
It's all about me and you

You're my brother, you're my sister  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what

Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you

You remember the days when we would  
Kick back, lay back  
We'd be chillin' with the ladies  
Those times were the greatest  
So don't worry about a thing my friend  
Cos you can count on me, thick and thin  
Cos I'll be there right till the end, till the end

You're my brother, you're my sister  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what

Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you

Come on, come on, best friend  
Come on, come on, best friend  
Come on, come on, best friend  
Come on, come on, best friend

You're my brother, you're my sister  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what  
You're my brother, you're my sister  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what

Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you 

Everyone smiled at the best friends as James hugged his best friend.

TBC! This chapter sucked but I wanted to get a chapter out and this is the song that I originally wrote the fic for.


	5. The Ending For now at least

-1As Sirius sat down next to his best friend, Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the Great Hall.

"Hello everyone. I have an announcement to make. After taking to a few of the professors we have come to the conclusion that the whole 'singing what your feeling' atmosphere that has plagued the halls of this establishment for a week now, is the fault of a potion went wrong."

Everyone turned to look at Peter but saw that he was nowhere in sight.

"That being said, we have made the antidote, in everyone's potions classes, they will be given the antidote that that the singing will stop. If you are a Seventh Year and are currently not taking a NEWT Potions Class, please come up to my office after your last class today, we you will be given the antidote then. Thank you and enjoy your lunch."

Sirius looked at James and smirked.

"I wonder who would have thought that a potion could cause all this trouble?"

THE END!

Okay, yes I know it was a really stupid ending. But I definitely lost my muse for this one. However, after I finish some of my other stories, there is about an 85 chance that I will go back to this one, completely delete this last chapter and add more and then a different ending. Because I hate this ending. But as I said before, I lost my muse. Plus I have finals coming up (Stupid college lol) and a job that demands a lot of my time. I hope you enjoyed the overall story and leave feedback if you want me to continue this after I finish a few others or if you think I should leave it like it is. Thanks! -Britt-


End file.
